Uncertain
by Sea Dragon29
Summary: Alone at the base, Kaldur tries to fight off doubts. When he finds himself alone with the team's new member, He take this chance to get closer to her.


**Uncertain**

I do not own anything, _except Jaynie…_

Here is a picture I drew to go with the story.

Please enjoy. ^_^

* * *

><p>It was silent at the mount Justice head quarters. All but Kaldur had gone out for their much needed day off. Sure they all loved the missions, craved them even. But after the mole scare and going head to head with the injustice league, a break sounded nice to everyone.<p>

The Atlantian lied there in his bed, eyes closed. The base felt different when it was empty, He wasn't quite sure if it were in a good thing or bad. He had originally wanted to spend the day quietly at the base. But it seemed the more he tried to relax the more his mind was pledged with thoughts he didn't really want to deal with right now.

Finally he decided the only way to get his mind off this was to do something productive. He didn't feel like training alone, maybe catching up on his reading would be best. He grabbed his jacket and headed down the halls towards the library. The base had a wide variety of books, plenty to keep him occupied for the day.

After a while he was finally able to focus on the book he had picked out. It didn't last long though; something had snapped him back to reality. He looked around for a moment before he heard it again. It was shuffling coming from the direction of one of the shelves, did someone stay behind after all? He thought to himself as he headed to the source of the noise. He could feel a smile tugging at his lips. He wasn't expecting to see what he found. Jaynie, the team's newest member, was sprawled out on the floor with a book, reading contently. It was comforting to know he wasn't completely alone today. He was beginning to regret staying behind.

Jaynie had joined the team not too long ago and moved into mount justice with Megan, Connor and himself. She was an interesting one, she didn't talk much but she was playful, always ready to spar with someone. She seems so care free when he would watch her from afar. Yet somehow he knew there was more to her. She looked so content there, he decided to turned to leave quietly so not to disturb her.

"_Do you always sneak up on people and watch them secretly" _She spoke without turning around. She closed her book and sat up to face him. It was Kaldur, he seemed a bit surprised at her statement. He probably didn't realize she was only kidding. It was cute when he didn't get things, which wasn't often.

"_My apologies__I thought you had gone off with the others. " _He looked a bit embarrassed. she noticed there was something different about his eyes, something wasn't, right.

"_No, it felt like a good day to get some reading done"_ She glanced down at the book she had set down, turning it over so the titled couldn't be seen before making eye contact again.

"I'm glad to see I wasn't the only one who thought so." He glanced down, clutching the book still in his hand. Despite how much time he had been there, he had barely even made a dent in it. That look flickered through his eyes again. This time she knew for sure something was bothering him.

"Are you busy at the moment," she asked with a smirk. Before he even had the chance to answer she had shoved her book into her bag, jumped onto her feet and was tugging at his arm. "Come on!"

Where was she taking him? He wondered as she led him outside and along the perimeter of mount justice. She stopped and gave him a huge smile before looking up. Following her gaze up at the mountain he paused a moment raising an eyebrow before looking back at her. Was she planning on climbing to the top? Before he could ask, she was already on a ledge above him, leaning down to give him a hand. "What are you waiting for?"

What was she planning? He wondered before taking her hand and they began their way to the top. She was fast and agile, but he managed to keep up. It didn't take too long before they had finally reached their destination.

They both just stood there for a moment, taking in the view. He couldn't help but sigh. They had a perfect view of the entire harbor. "This is where I like to go when I'm fighting my inner demons." She stated taking in a deep breath. The sounds of the ocean and wind echoed in his head in a peaceful serenity, it was truly soothing and calming. He took a deep breath as well, taking in all the wonderful earthy scents. He could see why she liked it so much. They both settled down in a comfy spot and took in the scenery.

"You know," she paused before continuing "you really shouldn't doubt yourself so much." She stated looking him in the eyes. Kaldur was surprised, eye snapping to her attention. Was he really that obvious?

"Pardon, How did you…?"

"Your eyes change when there's something wrong, it's subtle but it's there."

"I See" He looked away; he seemed distressed by her discovery. More so that is was so easily detected. Did she too doubt his leadership as the others did? The thoughts and feelings he was trying to keep away whelmed up inside him.

"You're a great leader Kaldur, Don't ever forget that" She said as if reading him. He met her eyes again before she looked away, blushing. "I admire you for that."

* * *

><p>Kaldur was not expecting her to try to comfort him, it was a pleasant surprise. It really lifted his spirits to know someone valued his leadership. Though it had haunted him just moments ago, he felt a lot better now sitting beside her. Did she know this would help him clear his head? For the first time that day he felt himself effortlessly slip into a calm state of mind as he lost himself in the view.<p>

Some time had passed as they sat in silence. The sun was beginning to set, changing colors of the horizon. The entire world seemed to have changed into something magnificent. He was never able to enjoy a view like this in Atlantis, the sight was truly breathtaking.

Just then something had caught his attention bring him back to. He glanced at Jaynie. She had repositioned herself, leaning back onto her arms, one of her hands resting on top of his. He wasn't quite sure if she was aware of it. He watched her from the corner of his eye as her expression subtly changed. The changing colors giving her face a warm glow. What was going on in that mind of yours, he wondered. She fascinated him, she always has, yet he knew so little about her. He wanted to know her better, learn the inner workings of her mind. He couldn't help but admire her. She looked beautiful with her long hair flowing in the breeze, lips glistening. His face grew warm by his own thought and turned away. When did he start thinking of her in this way? Now that he thought about it, this was the first time they spent some time alone together…

Jaynie had tightened her grip on his hand, ever so slightly, bringing his attention back onto her. His heart felt like it was racing. She looked as though she was deep in thought. His eyes trailed down to her hand, lightly caressing it. They were small and delicate. It was almost childlike how they didn't even cover half of his. The thought made him smile. She would have a fit if she knew of the comparison. He looked out again at this beautiful sight. She had shared a dear place with him. He felt truly honored to be able to share such a sight with her.

"Kal, What's it like?" she finally spoke, braking his train of thought. Her eyes were fixed on something in the distance.

"Pardon" He asked a bit confused.

She looked down before answering, "Atlantis, what's it like….?"

It was then he realized she had been staring at the sea this entire time. It was no wonder her expression was so entrance. She must have been thinking of the sea as he had dreamt of land all those years ago.

As he began he could see her excitement, no matter how hard she tried to act like she wasn't. She could barely contain herself when he got to the giant sea houses. It made him want to laugh but he kept his composure. She truly was an interesting one.

The description he was giving her of his home was amazing. She had always loved the sea and the secrets they held. She couldn't believe she was hearing about it first hand by an Atlantian. She truly envied him. Jaynie's face felt flushed as these feelings of joy and excitement filled her soul. It wasn't just because of his stories. He's such an amazing person, strong, wise, and sweet. She would never admit it to herself how she felt though.

The breeze began to pick up swishing back her hair. The air was cold and crisp. Kaldur couldn't help but shut his eyes and breathed it in, letting it caress his face. The chill felt wonderful as it seemed to go right through him. His attention shifted back to Jaynie when he felt her let go of his hand completely. She was practically curled into a ball as she held herself tightly. A quick look could tell you she was not dressed for this kind of weather. He smiled and shook his head at her as he removed his own jacket to place upon her shoulders.

When did it get so cold! She wondered as the strong breeze hit them. It was definitely becoming winter, or at least it felt that way. A sudden warm sensation wrapped around her. She turned to find Kaldur adjusting his coat on her, lightly rubbing her arms in attempt to warm her up. She couldn't help but look at him a bit concerned. "But won't you be cold?" Without looking at her he smiled. "You need it more than I do".

Satisfied with the coats fit, he stood, dusting himself off before offering his hand. "Shall we, it's getting late and it'll only get colder." She looked at his hand a moment before taking it. His coat was longer than she realized. Falling to its full length, it almost reached her knees. It felt nice, as if she was being embraced by his warmth…

When they finally made it down, the sun was almost completely gone. Kaldur was right, it was freezing, she thought as she clutched his coat firmly. She glanced at him before shoving him playfully and running off to get away from the cold. Oh so she wanted to spar huh, he thought as he quickly followed after. He almost caught her but she ducked and flipped out of reach. It wasn't till they made it inside that he got hold of her with a swift swoop. She would have normally flipped the person who caught her from behind but his warmth felt nice.

Kaldur noticed her sudden stillness. Without thinking he leaned in, lightly tightening the embrace, and rested his head on hers. She gave off the aroma of lavender and rainfall. It was unique, like her. They lingered there for a moment before they parted. She was a bit disappointed at the loss of warmth. She began to take off his jacket to return it to him but was stopped by Kaldur's hands, resting on her shoulders.

" keep it on." She looked so small in his jacket. Those big, brown eye rose to meet his, he swore his heart skipped a beat.

She looked away for a moment and nodded. "Thank you"

She could feel his hands lightly trail down her arms, resting at her hands. She looked up at him, searching his eyes for a clue of what he was thinking, but nothing. As she searched she realized she had never notices how lovely kaldur's eyes were before. They were calm strong eyes that seemed to look right through her. It made her heart race, as if it couldn't beat any faster. She felt one of her hands fall as he let it go, repositioning it to her check. It tickled when he caressed it, making her squirm a bit. She could see his eyes become deep and clouded as he stared deeper into her. Jaynie's breath became shallow at the sight of him. She didn't know what she should do.

"Jaynie …" He paused

Before she could even ask, he grazed her lips with his own. She gasps at the sudden sensation before the warm moisture of his lip closed their distance. His lips, they were soft and gentile. They took her breath away as he drew her closer, breathing in her secant. She couldn't help it as she felt herself lean into him, kissing him back as her arms found their way around his neck. Kaldur didn't know what came over him, but he was overjoyed. His mind had been plagued by her. He didn't know when it began, but right now, it didn't matter. Here she was in his arms, her hair felt soft as it grazed his arms. Who would have guessed this is where the day would have lead.

In the distance the sound of their team mates echoed in the base drawing closer to their location. He sighed and pulled away, breaking their kiss. His eyes seemed to evade hers for a moment. When they finally landed a pond hers, she saw they had changed again, yet she still couldn't decipher it. Jaynie searched them but, nothing. Who knew how long they stood there, his hands resting on my waist. Just as suddenly as the kiss, he had moved away from her just as Megan and the others came into view. Her eyes were locked on him as he went to help Megan with the grocery bags she face burned red when he glanced at her and flash a subtle, knowing, would have known Kaldur would be the type to make a move on… well anyone. Jaynie felt as though she was put under a trance the rest of the day. It couldn't be what she thought, it was only a kiss, right?

* * *

><p>Please comment on what you think of this story. This is my first time posting and would love to hear your feed back so I can see what I need to improve on.<p> 


End file.
